Stars
by VINAI
Summary: There was something magical about getting to witness the simple pleasures of life with the one's you love. Please R&R! *Set in KW 'verse!* (I DON'T OWN THEM!)


**Stars**

"Kitt?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this...what did you say? Oh yeah, entertaining. I really don't see the point."

A smirk. "Just relax. Forget about everything else and focus."

Karr stayed silent as he tried to do what his brother told him. But it went to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't 'focus,' or 'relax,' as Kitt put it.

"I can't."

The body laying against his stomach shifted some. The hand that was holding his own squeezed gently, lacing their fingers together.

"Try."

Again, Karr tried to do what he was told. It took a while, but he did manage to get somewhere this time. He relaxed and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Until all he could see was the tiny, little white dots that peppered the sky. They shimmered and glistened this way and that. It was all so...relaxing, and Karr allowed a content sigh to leave him as he took in the beauty of the night sky.

The body laying against him squeezed his hand again, and he did it back before allowing their hands to fall to the soft grass below them. Still laced together as they watched the sky sparkle in the night. It was rare these days that the two of them got to spend some alone time together. But whenever they did, the brothers ceased the chance every time they got one.

Karr glanced down at the person laying against him. The two bodies creating a 'T' shape if you were to look from above. Kitt seemed so content. So relaxed with the littlest of things. And that's what Karr loved about him. Usually the two would be spending time together on a run through the woods or watching a movie in the den. But not this time.

This time, Kitt insisted that they do something he and Michael used to do all the time. Something that the two of them always shared. Something that always allowed them a moment to relax and come to terms with what the day may have thrown at them hours before. Something that always allowed them share a special moment together.

"Kitt?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you enjoy this so much?"

A pause. "Well, I...I get to spend time with...you."

Karr could feel the body laying against him tense. Probably from anxiety of what Karr's response would be, no doubt. A frown took its place on Karr's face. Why would Kitt be anxious about what Karr's reply would be? Its not like Karr hated him or anything. But...what if that's how Kitt felt? What if he felt like Karr hated him, or didn't care about him? What if he felt like Karr didn't want to spend time with him?

That broke Karr's heart a little. If that _was_ what Kitt was thinking, he was dead wrong. Karr would love nothing more than to be by Kitt's side 24/7. They were brothers. He would _never_ abandoned the sweet, gentle soul he slowly learned to love and call a little brother. He'd bet his life on that.

The silence was thick and hung in the cool night air. Neither one said anything for a while after that. Both too deep in thought to strike up conversation. Eventually though, the thick silence was broken by Karr's soft voice as he gave another gentle squeeze to the warm hand that was still laced with his own. Still laying in the cool green grass beside them.

"Have I ever told you how awesome of a little brother you are?"

A hesitant pause. "N-no. I...don't believe so..."

"Well you are. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Karr glanced at Kitt after the words left his mouth. If it weren't for the brightly shimmering stars and just as bright moon light from the full moon, he probably would've missed the glistening mist in Kitt's eyes, who kept his calm gaze forward. Karr was happy that the words hit home. He never _ever_ wanted Kitt to feel like that. He loved him with all his heart and would never stop.

When Kitt continued to stay silent, Karr took the opportunity to wrap Kitt in a loving embrace. Holding him close to his chest as Kitt allowed a few tears to fall as the touching words continued to circle in his mind. Kitt knew Karr loved him, but he's never heard that before. They were surprising just as much as they were meaningful. But Kitt didn't mind though.

Karr continued to hold him. A small, warm smile on his face as he rubbed Kitt's back comfortingly. Whispering words of comfort as the bright moon light seemed to focus primarily on them. Karr reached for Kitt's hand again and laced their fingers together just like before. He brought their hands up to his chest and held them firmly there with a gentle grip.

"I love you, Little Brother."

A quiet sniffle. "I love you too, Big Brother."

A warm smile crossed Karr's face as he continued to hold his little brother. Protected and secure in his arms. He looked up to the sparkling night sky then, taking in the beautiful scene. It was then that he fully understood the reason of why Kitt wanted to do this with him. There was something magical about getting to witness the simple pleasures of life with the one's you love. It made you grateful to be alive. Thankful for what you _do_ have.

Karr then turned his attention back to the being in his arms. Limp and cozily wrapped in his brother's warmth. Sleeping to the steady beat of Karr's heart. With the softness reserved for an infant, Karr laid back down on the cool grass. Kitt still securely wrapped in his arms, sleeping.

Knowing his little brother was safe and sound, Karr closed his eyes. Allowing the peacefulness of the night to take him. And the stars, shinning the brightest that they ever have, continued to silently watch over the sleeping figures as they resumed their peaceful shimmering. All throughout the night.


End file.
